User blog:Jmcdavid/Hyrule Warriors Legends: My Thoughts So Far
Okay, since I have cleared everything in Legend Mode that was in the original Hyrule Warriors, I think now would be a good time to say what I think about Hyrule Warriors Legends. I feel like, for all that it's a handheld game, it feels like it's actually superior to the original version. For one thing, there's the fact that in certain stages, you actually have four playable warriors that you can switch between. And even if you can't afford to stop controlling a certain warrior, you can still assign the others objectives to pursue and let them handle it. Second, and related to the first, you get bonuses if your playable warriors team up against Giant Bosses. With two warriors, they all get half of their Magic Meter (which is used to activate Focus Spirit, something extremely useful for revealing a boss's Weak Point Mark) filled instantly from the boss's own magical power, and more of its magic is being drained as you fight. With three warriors, damage done to the boss's Weak Point Mark, when it's exposed, is greatly increased. And with four, overall damage to the boss is increased. Yeah, this mechanic is borderline OP. Third, in certain stages you get a form of fast travel. In the third stage of Legend Mode, you get the Ocarina of Time, which can be used in stages where there are owl statues to warp to them, providing they're active. This is a godsend when you need to be somewhere very fast. Finally, there's the introduction of Companion Fairies. They can be found in Adventure Mode, along with food. The purpose for them is to use some of your Magic Meter to unleash fairy magic, which can be used to capture enemy Keeps in a single blow. And by feeding them with food that can be found either in Adventure Mode or as drops from enemies, you can power them up, teaching them Rental Skills that you can trigger in a Scenario to turn the tide, and giving their fairy magic elemental properties that have various effects. As for content, all of the weapons, warriors, and Cia's Tale stages that were once DLC for Hyrule Warriors are actually part of Legends. What's more, new stages have been added, with Linkle's Tale for the new character, and new stages and warriors from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker added to it These are some of the big changes to the gameplay mechanics, and I quite like all of them. But the thing I like the most about Legends is the new character they introduced, Linkle. She was originally created as a concept for the question, "What if Link was female?" However, to differentiate her from Link, she is not a mute, and her trademark weapons are double crossbows. As for her personality, because her grandmother told her so, she believes she is a legendary hero, and a compass that she received from her grandmother is her proof of this. Funnily enough, in spite of having this as her trademark accessory, she has a TERRIBLE sense of direction! As for what she's like as a warrior...she has some truly amazing attacks, with some awesome combos that she can unleash! To give those of you who are familiar with tokusatsu an idea of what she makes me think of, her crossbows kind of make me think of the two-gun style used by Dekared in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, while the winged boots she gets as DLC turn all of her attacks into Rider Kicks. She is that awesome So yeah, while it's a handheld version of the original Hyrule Warriors, I think Legends is actually superior to the original in many respects,.Is it still difficult? Yes, but that's part of what makes it fun! Category:Blog posts